Ruby Fragments, Egyenruha nélkül
by Garunrine
Summary: A Fragments sorozatom első ékköve : Minden kő 3 történetből áll, és mind más és más szereplőt takar. A Rubintot Edward kapta, tehát 3 yaoi történetet lehet ebben olvasni az ő főszereplésével.


Egyenruha nélkül

Válogatott perverziók

I.TÖRTÉNET

Hol hagyta a kitüntetéseit, Ezredes Úr?

Forró délutánra ért be a fővárosból induló vonat, melyen alig volt utas – tekintettel az időszakra, hogy mindenki nyaralni, vagy legalábbis kirándulni volt. Már bőven benne voltak a nyárban, a nap kegyetlen sugarait egyetlen felhőcske sem tompította, így azok csak tovább szárították az amúgy is teljesen kiszikkadt talajt.

A vonat élesen csikorogva fékezett, felverve a város halotti csendjét. Páran, akik nem délutáni sziesztájukat töltötték, gyilkos pillantásokkal illették a fémszörnyeteget. Ritkán közlekedtek a járatok, a sínt több helyen felújították, ezért a forgalom szinte megrekedt.

Egy kistermetű fiú ugrott le fiatalos lendülettel a szerelvényről, majd kicsit távolabb egy család szállt le, még hátrébb egyik kocsiból magányos öregember lépett ki.

Mire a kalauz körbepillantott, mindenki leszállt-e, a piros kabátos srác sehol se volt…

* * *

Roy Mustang álmos volt, a nagy meleg már neki is sok volt. Elbódította és egyre kevésbé tudott figyelni munkájára. Rengeteg levél, majd' mind a fővárosból. Mikor áthelyezték, még egy picit örült is, hogy megszabadul a fővárossal járó rengeteg papírmunkától. Tévedett.

Mindenről beszámolót kellett írjon, mivel a déli főhadiszállás több, mint elhanyagolt volt. Első napját azzal töltötte, hogy az irodájaként megnevezett borzalmat kipakolja. Mikor kihordta a több hónap alatt felgyülemlett szemetet, elfoglalta szálláshelyének gúnyolt lakását. Azóta pontosan két hét telt el, és újra hétvége előtt állt. Irodája már szépen berendezve tűrte a levelek, jelentések kezdődő felhalmozódását, csak a telefon árulkodott arról, igenis használatban van a helység.

Maes naponta hívta és zaklatta vagy lányának mindennapi cselekedeteivel, vagy a már állandóan köztük feszülő kérdéssel, miszerint van-e esély arra, hogy lesz egyszer, valamikor a közeljövőben felesége. A kérdés leredukálódott lassan egy élettársra, majd olyan kapcsolatra, ami tovább tart, mint pár nap…

Ebben maradtak. Maes aznap már felhívta, csak hogy meglegyen Roynak a napi vérnyomás-ingadozása. Jelenleg az órát bűvölte, üsse el a négy órát… Az más témához tartozott, hogy már első nap előre tolta 10 perccel.

~*~

- Na, végre, hogy megtaláltam! – rontott be az irodába Edward Elric, úgy kivágva az ajtót, hogy az hatalmas lendülettel csapódott vissza, de mielőtt eltakarta volna előle az iroda látványát, megint lökött rajta egyet és be is lépett.

Látványos belépőjének nem lett tanúja, csak egy pók esett le ijedten a falról is iszkolt be egy száraz szobavirág mögé.

Végigtrappolt az irodán, belépett az íróasztal mögé, körbejárta, majd elhúzta száját a papírhalom láttán. Még szerencse, hogy óvatosan lépett be. Egy kisebb széllökés, és az egész kupac a földön landol. Csalódottan hagyta maga mögött az ezredes irodáját, pár perc múlva pedig egy megszeppent portással vitázott. Az elmúlt napok gyötrelmeinek ismertetése és egy kis fenyegetés hamar meggyőzte az öreget, valljon, merre is van Roy Mustang szállása?

Pontos információkkal nem tudott szolgálni, de egy épp belépő fiatal srácra passzolta az agresszív alkimistát. Ed nem túl jó véleménnyel távozott…

* * *

A Láng Alkimista felsóhajtott, ahogy a fehéres, krémszerű anyag lefolyt a csuklóján. Nyelvével összeszedegette, lenyalta. Elégedetten hátradőlt, miközben megette a tölcsért…

A csengő megszólalására rosszkedvűen morrant fel. Ki zavarja ilyenkor…?

Megigazította ingét, mielőtt elfordította a kulcsot a zárban

- Edward?! – hökkent meg a szőke alkimista láttán.

- Nem számított rám, igaz? – vigyorodott el gonoszan a srác, és bár nem invitálta be felettese, ellépett mellette.

- Valahogy úgy… - pislogott Ed után nézve. Visszazárta az ajtót, a srác kérdőn figyelte. – Mielőtt más is zaklatni próbálna. Épp sziesztáztam.

- Már délután négykor? – emelte meg a szemöldökét.

- Itt már hamarabb is elkezdődik. Tudod, elég meleg van a sivatag közelében…

- Vettem észre… - vált is meg gyorsan piros kabátjától, látni engedve ezzel az alatta lévő felsőt. Örömmel nézte felettese érdeklődő pillantását. – Hol hagyta a kitüntetéseit, Ezredes Úr? – kérdezte hirtelen, Royon csak egy világos ing és kék farmer volt.

- Megvannak még. – emelte meg az inget, alatta a farmer öve csillagokkal volt kiverve.

- Nem pont erre gondoltam! – fordította el a fejét, a kanapén már észre is vette az egyenruhát. Elmosolyodott.

- Pontosan miért is jöttél? Hallottam Maestől, hogy kerestél…

- Ha ennyire ügyesen követi, merre járok, miért nem készült a fogadásomra? – kérdezte kihívóan.

Roynak tetszett ez a tekintet.

- Szóval még várnom is kellett volna? – fonta karba a kezeit. Érezte, hogy csuklója kicsit még ragadós a jégkrémtől. Ha Ed nem állít be hirtelen, rég lemossa magáról. – Ülj le, hozok valami üdítőt. Nem értem, hogy bírsz még nyáron is feketébe járkálni…

- Ahogy a sok egyenruhás is ebbe a göncbe! – emelte fel a rövid, kék kabátot.

- Az legalább nem fekete… - vont vállat Mustang, és eltűnt a konyha irányába.

Ed megvárta, míg alakja eltűnik, és beleszippantott a felsőbe. Olyan finom Roy-illata volt, hogy már ennyitől is vágyakozva gondolt a férfi után.

Az elején, mikor először látta, arra gondolt, mennyire szerencsés. Akkor ő még nagyon gyerek, Roy pedig Őrnagy volt talán. Később a férfi már idegesíteni kezdte, mégis, titkon élvezte a társaságát. Örült, mikor felfigyelt rá, de a bosszantásokat kevésbé élvezte. Azóta Alphonse-nak sikerült visszaszerezni a testét, de a fiú semmire sem emlékezett, ami azóta történt, hogy elvesztette a testét először. Ed rábeszélte, maradjon csak szülőfalujukban, ő továbbra is a seregben dolgozik a megélhetésükért. Ennek örök kiindulópontja Mustang volt…

- Ha ennyire tetszik, akár bele is bújhatsz! – állt meg a nappali ajtajában Láng, arcán sunyi vigyor.

- Szeretné, igaz? – vágott vissza a szőke elpirulva. – De nem is rossz ötlet. Már évek óta a kutyája vagyok, mégsem volt rajtam egyenruha…

- Eltudnám viselni a látványt. Te viszont nem vagy túl hűséges a falkavezérhez… - jegyezte meg csendesen.

- Valóban? – kapta fel a fejét Ed. Mi mindenről tud már ez a bosszantó alak?

- Uniformis lehet nem volt rajtad, de olyan, aki hordja…? – hagyta nyitva a mondatot, bizony tényleg olyanokat is tud, amitől Ednek a haja kihullik.

Egymásra néztek, Ed sértődöttnek tűnt. Ez az ő kis magánélete… Senkinek semmi köze hozzá, nem hogy kedvenc felettesének…

- Nos, tény, hogy volt már egy kis kalandom, de ha már személyeskedünk, a maga lakcímét sem épp nyilvántartásból tudtam meg.

- Gondolom. Ejnye, Edward, Winry kisasszony mit fog mindehhez szólni? Beléd állítja a csavarkulcsot, ha megtudja, csak az auto-mailedet bütykölheti…

- Legalább valami olyat is csinálna, amit élvezek… - húzta el a száját Edward. – Adok egy percet, hogy elforduljon.

Mustang felcsuklott a nevetéstől.

* * *

- Egész jó… Bár a nadrág leesik a derekamról, és hosszú is. A kabát, leszámítva ujjainak hosszát, még passzol is. Ennyire vinyerga, ezredes úr? – igazgatta magán a felsőt. Izmosabb volt, mint felettese…

- A felső rám már szűk. Elvittem mosodába, és összement… - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Ednek. – Nem rossz, akár át is térhetnél a viseletre.

- Tegyen szívességet, szálljon le rólam! – morrant rá a szőke, közben lehajolt feltűrni a nadrág szárát.

- Tulajdonképpen rád se másztam! – háborgott Roy. Lehuppant a kanapéra, onnan még teljesebb volt a műsor, Ed pont bepuccsított.

Ed erre nem tudott mit mondani, megoldotta a ruha hosszának problémáját és a férfi felé fordult… volna, ha azóta nem változtatott volna helyet.

- Ez… zavarbaejtő… - motyogta vörösödő arccal.

- Már ne is haragudj, de te álltál neki sztriptízelni a lakásomon! Ami egy cseppet se zavar…

- Felpróbáltam a ruháját. Nincs abban semmi rossz!

- Főleg, ha ilyen jól mutat rajtad. Még a méretbeli különbségekkel együtt is. Tudtad, hogy az egyenruha az egyik legcsábítóbb viselet?

- Szerintem anélkül jobb volt… - húzta a száját Ed, egyre inkább melege lett a nadrágban. Royra nézett, és rájött, hatalmas ostobaságot mondott most…

Roy csak vigyorgott, tudta, Ed már kitalálta a gondolatait…

Ed felnyögött az élvezettől, Roy ajkai hamar birtokba vették nyakának puha bőrét, kezei bekúsztak az egyenruha alá, simították trikón keresztül a hasát, mellkasát, oldalát, azt az érzetet keltve, mindenhová beférkőznek.

- Még sose rángattam le másról a saját egyenruhám… - nyalta a srác fülébe – pedig nagyon izgató…

- Érzem… épp ideje volt… - nyöszörögte Ed, kezeivel Roy vállaiba kapaszkodott. Mikor végre a hálóba rángatta, egy percig se ellenkezett, hisz végre azzal lesz együtt, akiről titkon ábrándozott hosszú, magányos éjjeleken, merevedésével játszadozva…

Roy mindenekelőtt megszabadította Edwardot az egyenruha felsőjétől, alatta a vékony trikó takarta csak az izmos mellkast és hasfalat. Lejjebb helyezkedett, fejével a ruha alá bújt, csikizve, lassan kínozva áldozatát.

Edward nyögésekkel könyörgött folytatásért, de Roy a köldökéig jutott csak. A kis gödröcskénél hosszan időzött, cuppogó hangokkal csókolva, nyalva az érzékeny részt. Szabad kezével lejjebb simogatta, combja felső részét masszírozta, markolta, még hangosabb hangokat kicsalva Edből.

- Kérem… Ez így…

- El ne menj már ennyitől… - fúrta arcát kicsit lejjebb Mustang, egészen pontosan a fiú ágyékába. Ed megremegett a gyönyörtől, lábait felettese vállára tette. A vastag, kék szövet alatt is érezte a forróságot; a Láng Alkimista forró lehelete, fürge nyelve bódítóan állította fel szerszámát, és gerjesztette tovább az amúgy is perzselő hangulatot.

- Akkor valamit tegyen… Uram… - kérlelte pajkosan magázva. A kívánt hatás nem maradt el, a fekete hajú felpillantott a fiú arcára, szemeiben vad tűz égett.

- Megpróbálhatok… - lehelte a nadrág kidudorodó részére, majd ruhán át ráfogott. Óvatosan harapdálni, izgatni kezdte, újabb mély nyögéseket, sóhajokat előcsalva.

A fiú itt már menthetetlenül átlendült a holtponton; a fekete tincsekbe markolt és ágyékát néha megemelve szerette volna az ezredes tudtára adni, így nem fogja sokáig húzni…

Musang egy mocskos húzással visszább vette a vágyát, hogy a farka tövére fogott és megszorította.

- Türelem, nem kell két perc alatt lezavarni… - susogta, Ed csak felmorrant és véletlen meg is rúgta Royt.

- Ez… fájt… maga egy vadállat… - lihegte aléltan, kezét homlokára csúsztatta, hogy letörölje az izzadtságot.

- Tüzes csődör, talán. Szépen beszélj, Acél, kezemben a büszkeséged! – kuncogott, majd foggal kikapcsolta előbb az övet, aztán sorba a gombokat.

A nadrág igencsak feszült egy ponton, de nem számított, a nadrág gyorsan a földön kötött ki. Az elé táruló látvány tetszett neki, Ed formás combjai, vékony csípője és az ágyékánál feszülő pénisze hívogatóan hatott rá. Megszabadította a zokniktól, a felsőig viszont ismét nem jutott el egyhamar…

A combjait harapva Ed a szája elé emelte egyik kezét, másikkal a lepedőt markolta tehetetlen gyönyörébe. Az auto-mail kapcsolódásánál érzékien játszott, nyelvével a fém szegélyét nyalogatta. A meg-megremegő test és az egyre mélyebb, hosszabb sóhajok jelezték, már nem fogja sokáig húzni a srác…

Lehúzta az alsót, Ed pedig hirtelen felült. Arca vörös volt és már zihált… A trikó rácsúszott merev férfiasságára, de így is látszott…

- Mi a baj? – ült fel Roy is, megengedve magának egy hosszabb nyújtózkodást.

- Baj? – nevetett a fiatal. – Nincs baj, csak levegőhöz kell jussak…

Roy hosszan nézett rá, mielőtt hátradöntötte volna…

Halk sóhajok töltötték be a szobát, mikor nyelve újra támadásba lendült. Lassan lekerült róla a trikó is, így felettesével ellentétben semmi ruha nem volt rajta.

- Vegye le… vagy letépem… - rántotta magához az ezredest, az öv kemény csatja merev farkát súrolta. Ettől hangosan nyögött fel, és már neki is állt kibontani.

- Majd te leveszed… - ült fel, amíg Ed a ruhákkal szenvedett. Saját hímvesszője is merevedni kezdett, Ed ezt figyelembe véve gondoskodón végigsimította farmeron keresztül.

Kapkodva ráncigálta le, a férfi fehér combjai feszesek, szépek voltak. Kedve lett volna rákérdezni, milyen sportot űz, hogy ilyen csinos.

Az inget művészien hámozta le, a selymes, szőrtelen mellkas látványa tovább izgatta. Lassan harminc éves a férfi, és mégis, milyen gyönyörű! Nem állta meg simogatás nélkül… Voltaképpen először érintette rendesen, és ezen felbátorodva már nyúlt is az alsóhoz.

- Tetszik, amit látsz, Acél? – kérdezte Roy. A szőke alkimista feltűnően hosszan nézte az ágyékát…

- Ne legyen már ennyire beképzelt! Inkább tegyen valamit, mielőtt itt hervadok el… - térdelt fel ő is rendesen, sóhajjal hajolva a férfi füléhez.

Roy morranva harapott a nyakába, fogai óvatosan karcolták a fiatal bőrét.

- Ki ne találd, hogy én szakítom le a liliomod… már valaki rég letépte, és még csak olyan kicsi se vagy…

- Ez igaz. De most hirtelen nem a méretemmel piszkál? – tartotta nyakát a harapásba.

- Ó, ne érts félre mindig! A korodra gondoltam!

- Mustang, maga Illúzióromboló! – tolta volna el dühösen, de ehhez Roynak is volt hozzászólása.

Hátradöntötte kis beosztottját és combjait széjjelebb húzva közéjük térdelt. Ed fátyolos tekintettel nézett fel rá. Izgalmas volt… Felettese álló farokkal térdel lábai közt, és készül lefektetni…

- Engem nem érdekel, hogy kicsi vagy… Elég, hogy én nagy vagyok… - villant a sötét szempár pajkosan, hagy értse úgy, ahogy akarja. – Nos, Edward, most döntsd el, akarod-e? Ha már elkezdjük…

- … be is fejezzük! – vágta rá Ed türelmetlenül. – Miért húzza ennyire? Fiatal vagyok, tele hormonokkal!

Roy bólogatott; látta Eden, milyen felhúzott állapotba került. A kisszekrényhez nyúlt, elhajolva Ed fölött, és a fiókot kihúzva keresgélni kezdett. A fiatalabb visszafojtott lélegzettel tűrte a néha rásimuló testet. Érdekelte, mit keres Roy. Pillanatokon belül választ kapott, két csomag óvszerrel a kezébe térdelt vissza felettese. Ed fürkésző pillantásai kereszttüzében bontotta ki majd húzta fel. Nem sietett el semmit…

- Minek kettő? – ráncolta a homlokát Edward. Neki eszébe se jutott volna, bele is pirult, hogy előzőleg nem használt…

- Nem örülnék, ha összekennéd az ágyneműt, ma húztam fel újat! – dobta Ednek a másik csomagot. Ed felkönyökölve forgatta kezében. Kibontotta, kezében forgatta, és ügyetlenül kezdett volna neki… Roy végzett sajátja felhelyezésével, türelmesen segített partnerének.

- Fordulj meg… - kérte, Ed izgatottan fordult hasra. Ez a póz ismeretlen volt neki…

Roy mögé térdelt, jobb kezével a hasa alá nyúlt, és feljebb emelte. Alsó ajkát beharapta, a szöszi srác már most a takaróba markolt… Óvatosan húzta szét a két farpofát, férfiasságával előbb csak a bejáratát izgatta, majd körültekintően, hogy Ed még elég tapasztalatlan, hatolt be.

Edward felsikkantott, hátát homorította. Túl régóta vár erre… Végre felettese ágyába került!

Mustang megmozdult, előbb lassan, ügyelve partnerére. Csípőjébe markolt, fokozva a srác élvezetét.

- Acél… - sóhajtotta mélyebbre hatolva, ügyesen eltalálva a legérzékenyebb pontot.

Ed hangosan nyögve jelezte, tökéletes…

- Mehet tovább… - nyöszörgött elhalón, egyik kezével hátranyúlva Roy combjához.

A férfi ezt elég biztatásnak vette, lökései erősebbek, gyorsabbak lettek. Percek múlva egészen Edward hátára hajolt, csókot akart lopni… Ajkaik szenvedéllyel üdvözölték egymást, a szöszi amennyire tudott, Royhoz simult. A kettős kényeztetés eszét vette, fél kezével támaszkodott, másikkal a férfi combjába markolt.

Hosszú percek teltek el, a szobában csak hangosabb nyögéseik, sóhajaik hallatszottak.

A fiatalabb katona néha-néha gyönyörrel teli, hangos nyüszögést hallatott, mígnem teste megfeszült és a lepedőt markolta, ahogy elérte a beteljesülés.

Nehezen, de még tartotta magát, Roy hálásan lehelt csókot a tarkójára és sokkal gyengédebb lett, míg elment…

A két katona pihegve feküdt, Roy a fiú hasát simogatta. Mosolyt csalt az arcára, hogy egy igazi pelyhes még a híres Acél Alkimista: az a pár világos, gyenge szőrszál, ami az alhasán vékony csíkban futott az ágyéka felé, mind ezt tanúsította…

-Acélkám, te kis pihés… - csikizte meg a kérdéses területen…

~FIN~


End file.
